Together forever
by Black-servant
Summary: This is my version of what in my mind should have happened at the end of Kuroshitsuji II anime. REVISED!
1. What're you going to do now?

Hi! There's nothing new for this story. Only hopefully a better grammar. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for all of you who had reviewed and read my story, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters they all belong to Yana Toboso.

**Warnings: **This story contains a realationship between an elder male and younger male. This also contains some spoilers from Kuroshitsuji II anime.

**Pairings: **Sebastian x Ciel

**Together forever**

written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Ciel and Alois sat there back to back in darkness; two souls bound to one body. They sat there in silence just staring into the darkness. The only light became somewhere above them and it only illuminated the place where they were sitting.<p>

"You're very lucky."

Alois started with a little jealousy in his voice and then continued sadly:

"You have both Sebastian and Claude's love."

Ciel laughed at that:

"Hah, Claude only wants my soul and so…"

Ciel had to swallow before he was bale to finish his sentence with a very quiet voice:

"...does Sebastian too."

Ciel tried to keep his voice steady and emotionless when he continued:

"Neither of them loves me."

After a moment of eerie silence Alois started talking about Hannah and Luka and how he waited to see them, but Ciel wasn't listening. _"Even he doesn't love me…"_ He thought. His chest started to hurt when he thought about it. It was painful to him: all his life with Sebastian he had tried to pretend that he didn't care about anyone. That he didn't love anyone or need anyone… It was all lies because there was one person Ciel needed and loved more than anything and he was Sebastian, his butler.

_"How silly and pathetic of me to have fallen in love with another man and what's the worst thing: to a demon who only stays with me because of the contract."_ One lonely tear started its journey down on Ciel's cheek. _"But…at least I can give him something he really wants and when he eats my soul… I can think that a part of me will be with him forever…"_ Ciel smiled a little to that thought._ "Yes that's how it has to go…And I'm more than happy to give my soul to him because it belongs to him already. Everything in me would belong to him if he wanted it all… I really love him so much…"_ Ciel's thoughts were suddenly stopped when he heard a part of Alois constant rambling:

"… and now you'll be free because of my wish to Hannah so that no one can take your soul…"

Ciel paled. He didn't want to believe his ears and he forced himself to ask with a trembling voice:

"What…What do you mean?"

Alois stopped speaking for a moment and glanced towards Ciel until he answered:

"Oh. She makes you a demon so that no one can take your soul. Great, eh?"

Alois asked and started laughing cheerfully.

Ciel didn't answer, he couldn't. He just stared ahead blindly. All his thoughts were in a mess. He felt like crying but he couldn't. _"Sebastian…Sebastian…"_ He repeated the name in his mind again and again… He had wanted to give his soul to his loved one and now he couldn't. He loved him but his butler didn't know that, and he was sure that he would only laugh at him if he did tell him. He had kept it a secret and just pretended that he didn't love anybody. It had been quite easy because the truth was that he didn't care about anyone… of course minus Sebastian, the only exception. Still to Ciel it had always been enough that he knew that Sebastian would stay by his side and after his revenge he could give his soul to him. He had decided that it was enough, it had to be enough. He didn't want Sebastian to leave because he might think that Ciel was weak or disgusting because he loved him… and now everything was ruined.

Alois stopped Ciel's thoughts again when he stood up. Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. Ciel didn't show any of his feelings even thought he would have wanted to strangle the blond behind him.

"Good bye and good luck Ciel!"

Alois said and smiled happily when he vanished: Hannah had taken his soul.

Ciel also stood up and stared up to the darkness. His heart was aching painfully.

"What are you going to do now when you can't have my soul, Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Sincerely your's Black


	2. Together forever

Second chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked through the field full of white flowers. He was carrying his young master in his arms. They were quiet for a long time before Ciel spoke:<p>

"It really feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders now."

He was talking more to himself but Sebastian answered anyway:

"Yes and now I feel that I have to carry that weight with me forever."

Ciel didn't say anything and Sebastian continued:

"I promised to serve you so that I could get your soul after our contract has been fulfilled. But now you've become a demon and I can't have your soul. I've been bound to you by the contract forever…"

Sebastian turned to look at his master but Ciel turned his head away from his butler and didn't saw the little shine in his butler's eyes that would have told him that Sebastian wasn't very serious with his words.

Ciel stared forwards while Sebastian continued walking. They were both silent. Ciel felt very uneasy and his heart was aching in his chest. He had to fight against the tears that the words of his raven haired butler had brought to his eyes. Yes the contract still bounded them together because Ciel ordered so and he had been very happy about that but now he wasn't sure if he could ever really be happy. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. They had been together quite a long time and Ciel had found himself falling in love with his butler and he would have given his soul to Sebastian more than happily but now he couldn't do that anymore. He was a demon like Sebastian. Another demon called Hannah had turned him into a demon because that was what her master Alois had wanted: so that no one could obtain Ciel's soul. Partly Ciel had been happy about that because he wouldn't have to worry about death, wouldn't have to marry his fiancée Elizabeth and mostly he could be together with his beloved butler forever. But then the reality had hit him. His butler only served him because of the contract and now that he was unable to claim Ciel's soul everything had lost its meaning.

Sebastian watched his master from the corner of his eye's with worry. Ciel seemed so depressed now. Sebastian couldn't stop wondering was that because his master really didn't want to be a demon? Or could it be that he missed his fiancée..? That thought made Sebastian moody and jealous. He hadn't ever liked the people around his young master much but because Lady Elizabeth was his beloved master's fiancée he hated her even more.

They both had their thoughts but neither one said anything. They continued their way in silence. After a while Sebastian stopped to a scarp. They booth looked forwards over the scarp were they only could see mist rising up covering everything.

"But me down Sebastian"

Ciel ordered. Sebastian lowered his master on the ground very gently. For a while Ciel just stood there in silence staring into the mist then he turned to look to his left where he could see the scarp going on and the beautiful flower field wagging in the light wind. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. He took a deep breath while behind him Sebastian waited his master to tell what was on his mind.

"Sebastian…"

He started but couldn't go on because he felt tears starting to rise in his eyes. Ciel blinked the tears away and then turned towards his butler and swallowed before he started:

"I free you from our contract. You don't have to serve me anymore. I'm sorry that I can't give you my soul if I could I would give it to you. It belongs to you but because it's impossible now and the only thing I really can give you is freedom… So that's what I'll give to you…"

Then Ciel turned away from his ex butler and a single tear made its way down his porcelain cheek. Sebastian froze from the shock caused of his master's words. He really couldn't think very clearly what his master said. He only thought that his master didn't need him anymore and didn't wish to be with him anymore. He stared at the ground and wasn't sure what he should say. "_How pathetic of me to feel this way"_, he thought. "_A demon like me who should only be serving him to get his soul… First I thought it was like that, but it changed. After a while I didn't serve him because we had a contract. I served him because I love him. Yes, that's the way it is and oh how happy I was when she turned him into a demon: I could have him by my side forever."_ He raised his head and looked at his master, his beloved Ciel. For a while he just looked his master's back and his beautiful bluish-gray hair. He was just so beautiful. Then to his surprise he noticed that his master was shaking and a little grin rose to his lips.

"Is that really what my master wants?"

He asked a little laugh in his voice. Ciel turned his head a little so that he could see Sebastian's face and frowned sighing. Then he again turned away and said almost whispering:

"No, that's not what I want, but I don't want to force you to stay with me…"

Then he turned to face Sebastian and ended:

"I love you."

A wide smile came to Sebastian's face and he took a step towards his master and wrapped his arms around him, closing him tightly against his chest and intending to never let go of his beloved.

"My love…"

He murmured softly. Ciel was a little surprised but when he recovered he wrapped his own arms around Sebastian's neck and buried his face against his neck. For a long while they only stood there holding each other and feeling incredibly happy. Then Sebastian took Ciel's face between his hands looked him in the eye and laughed gently. A small smile rose to Ciel's lips as he watched his butler.

"Ciel I don't only want to have your soul I want you to be entirely mine and just mine."

Sebastian whispered. The words made Ciel blush and his heartbet increased while he answered quietly:

"Everything in me already belongs to you. I…"

Ciel blushed deeper and muttered the rest:

"You are my everything and I just want to be with you always. You're the only one I love."

Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's cheek and then he placed his lips to Ciel's. Again they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other deeply like they would never depart or let go of each other. Finally Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and again they just stood there a while looking at each other.

"I love you Ciel."

Sebastian said and placed another kiss to his beloved lips.

"I love you too."

Ciel replied. When their lips parted Sebastian asked:

"Where shall we go now? "

"Any place is fine as long as we're together so where ever we shall go promise that we'll be together…"

Ciel replied with a quiet voice and then smiled to Sebastian. Sebastian gave Ciel an eskimo kiss and then he jumped into the mist:

"Yes, my love."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Love, Black


End file.
